


Grief

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Delta [2]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Gen, post ep 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: After the day was over Tom was just glad to get back home to the only person he wanted to talk to.





	Grief

“Are Hannah and Aaron alright?” Alex asks him first thing walking through the door. “Yes they are on their way home.” Tom tells her, Alex breathes out and sits down, “Thank god!” Tom walks to her side and sits down next to her, “Yeah.”

“I was so worried that this was going to end in a disaster.” She tells him, Tom nods “Me too, I was trying to hide it the whole day, but they are finally coming back home.” His hand searches for hers and clutches it tightly.

“We celebrated too soon didn’t we?” she asks him Tom chuckles “We jinxed it.” He says.

“You’ll try again.”


End file.
